Make a Wish
by Lusaun
Summary: Dimentio has a dream of a mysterious man saving him, the night before the actual event... And when he does actually meet him, just how close will they become? Have they met before? And... How is it that all of his wishes seem to become reality around him? Kind of like a Human!AU meaning it isn't the normal Marioverse thing. Rated T for now.
1. Dreaming

**Yeah, I started another new thing. Problems? Oh well. I'll be posting the first chapter in the same day. Yes, this is basically like a Human!AU type deal. Just so you know.**

Make a Wish

Prologue

Dreaming

The young teen looks around a moment, feeling a huge sense of fear and forboding. It was too dark for him to actually be able to see, his heart racing in his chest. It was the night of the Night Feestival, but he had gotten pulled away form his small group of friends, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Blumiere with his girlfriend Timpani. And so far... He couldn't find them anywhere. However, the crowds were slowly seeming to disappear around him... As if they were all fading. Until one person was left. A cloaked figure in all black, their face completely covered. Slowly, it began to walk towards him. The masked man takes a step back, his eyes widdening. "N-No! Stay back!" he yells at him. He then felt a sudden cold numbness seep through his body as the figure stepped closer... and closer. He found himself seeming to be paralized, standing up straight, his purple and yellow eyes wide like a deer in headlights. His heart began to beat faster and harder in his chest, and he found he couldn't even scream. He couldn't do anything!

"Back off and leave him alone!" a voice suddenly yelled, seemingly familiar in a way... The figured stopped and out appeared another man in all black, though he wore a green bandana and a green hat. "Dimentio is to stay with me. Be gone!" What? This man even knew _his_ name?! The once advancing person stops, staring at them both for a long moment. Suddenly, it seemed to blast a string of darkness towards them. However, the newcomer was swift, pulling Dimentio close to him with on arm, his free hand pulling out a gun of some sort. He pushes the other down with him, as he fires the gun, a blast of golden light slicing through the darkness and hitting the figure. It screamed out in an inhumane way before it disappeared. Then, it was quiet. Slowly, the black clothed man slowly stands up with the one he saved, putting the gun in a holster on his hip. He looks to him with a kind smile. "Are you ok?" Before there could be a response...

Dimentio awakens with a small gasp, sitting up quickly in his bed. He blinks a bit, panting softly. What... What had he dreamt of...? More so... Who?


	2. Morning

**Well, here is chapter 1, as promised! I know, I'm starting up a lot of things, and I do plan on doing a large mass update on as much as I can soon! Do count on that, if you are following a lot of my other stories! I'll have to see what I come up with first, but I do plan on updating just about everything that has been fairly active, such as Unexpected Encounters and all. And I'll try to keep up. And if you have requests, or given me one before, just be patient, I gotta get into it first and get an idea of what I want to do, before I actually write it. Otherwise, it will turn bad... Whoops! Talking too much! Sorry! Please, enjoy! :D**

Make A Wish

Chapter 1

Morning

There wasn't much different in the world since he had lost his best friend. At least, lost all contact with him... Admittedly, he did miss him, more than most people actually thought. He didn't want to be without him anymore... If he was still alive, he didn't know. If he was dead... He'd rather jut think he was still alive to give him hope of finding him. There was a small knock at his door, and a soft call from a female voice. "Dimentio? Dimentio, it's time to get up if you aren't already up, bambino. I'll be getting breakfast started," she called. He recognized it as his mother's voice immediately.

"I'm up, Mamma. I'll bee down in a minute," he calls back in response to her. He then heard her footsteps as she left. Slowly, Dimentio got out of bed, looking in his mirror a moment. He had sleek black hair that curled some in a few places, his eyes being mix-matched, purple and yellow. He wasn't completely born like that, at least, from what pictures of his early years had shown. Just, one day when he was five years old, his eyes changed. His parents never told him why, and he still honestly didn't know. He had given up on trying to figure out after years of trying and trying to ask. He was sixteen now, so for eleven years his eyes have been like this. He often got teased at school for it, but he always laughed it off and made jokes about it to make any bullies go away and leave him alone. For the most part, it worked. But he missed having his close companion at his side to make them leave him alone... _Luciano... Where did you go? _ he wondered as he then begins to get his clothes for the day. He grabbed a black shirt and some dark blue jeans and boxers, heading to the bathroom. He then takes his shower, sighing as he tried to relax. His dream last night... It had worried him a bit. Who was that man in black and green? He was wearing a black mask, so he didn't know his face... But his eyes... His eyes felt familiar. And the mysterious person knew him by name. But he couldn't even think of a name for the other. But... The other had even saved him even. What was he suppose to do...?

The teen sighs and finishes up getting ready, before he began to dry off and dress. He didn't have school, thankfully, it being the weekend but he would rather it be for much longer. He didn't see much of a point in school... He didn't see how it would help in the long run, but he didn't complain about it. He got up and did it like anyone else, only because he had to.

He then started to go downstairs, finding a woman with black hair like his, though it curled much more gracefully at her shoulders. His mother had always been gorgeous. He had been told that continuously. He's always also told that he had her hair and her eyes. Well, eye shape, at least. At one point though, he did have her eye color. She smiles kindly at him.

"That didn't take you long at all," she greets her son, going over to kiss his forehead. "Buongiorno, bambino. Did you sleep well?" Once again, he was reminded of his dream, but he just gives her a kind and adoring smile. He then kisses her cheek since she was still low enough to do so, before he gives a nod.

"Si, Mamma. I did sleep well," he assures her, smiling still. He didn't feel the need to trouble her with his strange dreams. She had a tendency to know when he was feeling uneasy or upset, but he didn't like to trouble her with something like this. "What about you?" She sighs a bit and gives a small shrug.

"Eh... Buono, I suppose " she replies to him after a moment, returning to her cooking. She was making pancakes that morning, beginning to put the food on to separate plates. "Just... Not used to not having your father around, that's all." That's right, his father was away on business at the moment... He should have known that she may have trouble sleeping, given they were both usually always together. Dimentio gives a small nod in understanding.

"Ah... Right. I can always stay home, Mamma..." he began to say, but then his mother turned around and gave a shake of her head with a smile.

"Now, now, don't be sacrificing your weekend plans to go to the Night Festival for me! You had been planning this for months now with your friends, you had better go!" she replies in a lighthearted scolding tone. "You deserve to have fun. A masquerade, being with your friends, it should be exciting! Go on, I'll be perfectly fine on my own, probably talk to my own friends." The young teen blinks a bit, gauging just how much of that is true. He decides to just believe it with a nod and smile, as she brings over their plates.

"Alright, Mamma... If you say so."

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Buongiorno- Good morning**

**Bambino- Child ( masculine )**

**Si- Yes ( No, I'm not making fun of you by adding this one. I'm being thorough with my translating. )**

**Mamma- Mom ( Same as 'Si' just being thorough. )**

**Buono- Good**


End file.
